Damon and Stefan find their long lost friend
by vampirelover100
Summary: Charlotte haven't seen Damon for a 100 years and Stefan like 79 years and now she is back in mystic falls and Matt,Jeremy,Caroline and Tyler who she dated and she hates him now she also can't stop loving Damon Salvatore and she is beyond mad at him more like pissed at him for what he said and that his father tried to kill and thinks he told him dad about her.
1. Briana

Briana" Briana or B"

Stark

Family:Judy,Tom,Dianne

Age:16-17

Species:Hunter

Personlity:random, unusually, nice, can be hyper but totally relaxed when hunting, refuses, to hurt the innocent, protective, loyal,kluty

Love:Jeremy,(just A crush) Tyler

Best friends:Jeremy,Caroline, Matt

,Tyler


	2. Charlotte

Charlotte" Letti or cha cha"

Parker

Family:Scarlett,James,Macbeth,Blake, Aiden,Emily, Avril

Age:16 (161-162)

Species:vampire

Personlity:Loyal,kind,creative, nice

Love:Damon,Elijah

Best friends:Tyler, Stefan, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, Matt, Scarlett (1864)


	3. Nikayla

Nikayla "Nikki"

Yue

Family:Riley

Age:13-18

Species:Neko

Personlity:crazy, random, loving

Love:

Best friends:Letti, Riley


	4. Riley

Riley

Yue

Family:Nikki

Age:14-18

Species:Katsume

Personlity:crazy, short-tempted,loving

Love:

Best friends:Nikki


	5. Jer's parent go off a brideg

Who's the girl is owned by Hilary.

Chapter 1

When Jer's dad and mom's drive off a bridge on Game Night

As Jer and I started walking from the school "Letti work on homework or go to eat something first" Jer asked, "the grill so you can eat and I can beat Tyler at pool while you eat" I said. "okay "Jer said, as we made it to the Grill and we went into grill Jer sat down at a table and I head straight over to the pool table and I started a game of pool with Tyler played and a while later I won for thousandth time this year.

As I sat by Jer with a board look "you're normally very happy beating Tyler what's wrong "Jer said, "I always win I'm getting board of it" I said, "that's not normal for you "Jer said. As Jer paid and we walked to my jeep and we head back out to the parking lot and walk the rest of the way Jer's place and we got there and went up to the door Jer opened and I walked in behind him and we went to his room and we did our homework then we played video games up in his room when I won ton of time and

Later in the day

Jer's parents get a phone call "so you're the famous Charlotte I'm Jenna" Jenna said," well I guess that's me but please call me Letti" I said as Jer's parents came back in "we got to go get Elena "Jer's Mom said, as Jer's dad came in with keys in hand , when they left I had a sudden my got a bad feeling "I'm sorry but my Aunt just texted me I have to leave see you Jer and it was nice to meet you Jenna" I said grabbing my school beg and keys and phone and walked out.

I towards Wickery Bridge when I heard sirens but didn't get there in time but somehow Elena survived everyone was saying it was a miracle to people. But then I got home I opened the door and went in saw Avril was home "Elena survived but I didn't save her" I said. " I'll go visit Zack tomorrow" I said, as I went up the stairs and got to my room the walls are Red, have book shelfs,ones by my window seat, closets doors black, my pillows red my sheets are black, and I changed into a tank top and jeans went on the bed and fell asleep. Next day woke up got dressed in a black tank top, black jeans, red t- shirt, blue lapis

heart necklace, red ankle boots and black leather jacket and checked my phone I had 2 text one from Caroline and Jer and read them and replied and grabbed key's and ran to Zack's or Stef's place.

I Started too walked towards the door and when I got there I opened the door"Zack" I yelled, "yes" Zack said. "Who else is here" I asked, "Stefan"Zack said. "Where is he" I asked, "his room or hunting" Zack said, as I walked to his room I opened the door many book shelf's, chair, table, desk and chair, couch by a book shelf, T.V, a closet, leather Chair "Letti" Stefan said." Did you save Elena" I asked, "yes but why does she look like Katharine "Stefan said." I don't know and don't care" I said, "figure as much "Stef said, "oh Stef don't turn into Edward from Cullen" I yelled, as I'm heading down the stairs as I was laughing zack see me zack gave me a questioning look: oh um I said to Stef don't be like Edward Cullen but I but I'm proud of Stef"I said, as my phone went off"you need to get to the Grill NOW" Jer texted me. "see you Stiff and see you Zack" I said, as I walked out the front door left and ran to the Grill and walked into the Grill right away I saw Tyler my boyfriend kissing Vicki, Jer hugged me then I ran out I saw Care hugged me " he's a bigger ads then someone else" I said, Tyler came out "Letti" Ty said, "why I thought you loved me" I yelled, walking off" Care can you take me home" I asked, "sure thing" care said.

As Care drove up to my house and I got "thanks" I yelled, as I went in the house the house I went to my room still crying and went to my window seat grabbed a nearby guitar which I leaned in the 1900's I started to play who's that Girl

Who's that girl?

There were places we would go at midnight

There are secrets left nobody else would know

There's a reason but I don't know why

I don't know why I don't know why

I thought they belonged to me

(Chorus)

Who's that girl

Where's she from

No, she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real

It's not right

It's my day

It's my night

By the way, who's that girl

Living my life

Oh, no

Seem like everything the same around here

When I look again and everything has changed

I'm not dreaming so

I don't know why

I don't know why

I don't know why

(Repeat chorus)

I'm not one

Who made you fee;

Who made you sad?

I'm not sorry

For what we did

Who we were

I'm not sorry

I'm not sorry

(Repeat chorus)

Living my life

I finished singing putting the guitar back and started to cry again Stef came in found me in tears Stef hugged me "oh Letti what happened" Stef asked, " why does every guy I end up loving they cheat on me Stef but Ty was worst then Damon Ty kissed another girl in front of me " I said, Ste there until I was done crying like Day would then I changed put a thank top and Jeans and went to my bed and fell asleep.

The next day it was the last day of school got dressed in a black tank top, black t-shirt, blue necklace, black and red ankle boots, and black leather jacket I grabbed my messenger beg and grabbed my song book, and key and my phone head down stairs got a cup of blood finished it and put my coffee in a mug and left hey coming to school I texted before I started to walk out the drive way started in a dead ran to the town Jer repelled yeah Jer texted.

I walked to the Gilbert house Jer came out and walked with me as we walked up to school Ty saw me but I ignored him and walked in and went to my locker when my phone rang "hello" I said, "Hey Letti what are doing right now "Stef asked. "Going to school" I said, as I closed my locker.

Start heading to English "Oh I want to go to school in the fall "Stef said. "Okay but I get to let you go text me" I said, as I hung up caught up to Care "so Tyler cheated on you "Care asked, "yeah I'm trying to choose to still date him or dump him" I said .as the went by fast soon it was end of it saw Jer was by the drugs as always I sit down Jer is closed off, depressed and entirely alone. I wish I can help him, but I can't because it'll be against his will.

"Hey Jer can you text Bri to get a ride" I said and "yeah" Her said, as I start walking home when Ty drives next to me "Letti get in" Ty yells " no I'll walk home" I said, "Letti I'm sorry" Ty said, " no you're not" I said, as Tyler drove off I continue walking to the broading house as I got there and walked in "why did you find out Stef"I asked, as my phone went off I pulled it out looked at my open text of Ty and Vicki kissing from Jer," not mush parents' names on birth cirfactic" Stef said, he looked at me "you're pissed" Stef said. "Yeah at Ty he's a dumass who can have Vicki" I said, " that's all I found" Stef said, I walked outside and ran home and got ready bed and fell asleep.

The next got up took a shower got ready black tank top, black jeans, necklace, black ankle boots and black leather jacket and grabbed my keys and phone I texted Tyler " can we talked about last night" I texted. "Sure came over "Ty texted, I went out the front door and went to walk to town and went to the Lockwood's place, I knocked on the door Tyler answer the door "Letti come on in" Ty said, "one I don't think this going anywhere and two what text" Ty said. I took my phone out and showed him the text "oh um were done "Tyler said, I left and walked back home as I as got home as Stef came up the driveway then the summer went bye in blink of an eye.


	6. Stef goes to school and Damon see's Char

Chapter 2

Stef goes to school Damon comes and Sees Letti

Wake up took a shower got dressed black tank top, black jeans, black ankle boots, blue lapis heart necklace, black leather jacket and red messenger bag grabbing my song book, grabbing my keys, grabbing my phone i looked at my phone I had 2 text messages "B is picking me up "Jer texted me "okay" i text back "Hey need a ride instead of walking today" Stef texted "sure" I texted back.

As I made my way downstairs got a cup of blood drank it as Stef came in "hey did you feed" I asked, "yeah" Stef said as I got mug of coffee Stef and I exist my place and left to get to the school Stef pulled in the parking lot we got out and made our way towards the school we got inside "hey I'll see you later Stef"I said, as I went to my locker put my things in the locker and then Stef opened the locker next to mine "your classes" I asked, "history, English, lunch, French, math your classes "Stef said, "Math, biology, lunch, French music" I said, getting my math out and Stef Ann's I close our lockers at the time.

When I showed Stef Mr. Tanner' s classroom he entered the room then I went to my class room and put my stuff down when I exited and met up with Stef then he went to the men's room, Care ran up to me "oh my gosh Letti long time no see "Care said, "that's the new guy why are hanging out with him "Care asked "he's my best friend since I was a child" I said, "can you introduce me "care asked, "maybe later" I said as I left care and met up with Stef walked me to class "see you later" I said, as I went in the class, Math and Biology went by fast, now it's lunch I found Stef "hey how's it's going" I asked, "good "Stef said, then after lunch rest of the day went by fast it was the end of the day I went to my locker Stef soon after came and gave me his keys "where are you going" I asked, "to the cemetery "Stef said, "okay" I said, as I grabbed my stuff and put it Stef's car.

I saw "hey Jer said, "hey Letti "Jer said, then I got into Stef's car and drove to the broading house Zack saw me with a sad expression I got out and put the keys in Stef's room ran home went in and saw Avril on the floor dead i went outside and called Matt to check on Avril, ran to the Grill and saw Care and Bonnie we talked awhile until care' s mom came to me "Charlotte Parker tour Aunt Avril is dead "Caroline' s mom said.

I started to cry hugged me Ty came over "I'm sorry Letti want to. Play pool" Ty said, as Elena and Stef came into the Grill "I'm fine just shocked now, your born, you live, you die it's the circle of life" I said, as Stef sees me "Avril' s dead" I said " oh wow did your sister do it" Stef text me," I think so" I texted back " So, you were born in Mystic Falls "Care asked, "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young with Letti" Stef said. "Parents" Bonnie said, "My parents passed away with Letti's" Stef said, "I'm sorry you two any siblings" Elena asked. "None that I talk to I live with my uncle" Stef said, "So Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow "Care said, "It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie said, "Are you going "Stef asked Elena, "Of course she is "Bonnie said.

Stef and i got in my jeep and went the Salvatore boarding house " you two promised" Zack said, showing us the newspaper article " this is an animal attack" Stef said, " don't give me that i know the game you tear them up enough that they always suspect t an animal attack, you two had it under control" Zack said.." and i do" Stef said, " please uncle Stefan and Letti Mystic falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years but people still remember and you being here it's just going to stir things up" Zack said, "that's not our intention" I said.

"Then what is, Why did you come back, After all this time, why now" Zack asked, I don't have to explain myself" Stef said, " I know you can't change what you are, but you two don't belong here anymore" Zack said, " then where do we belong" Stef and I asked, I can't tell you two what to do, but I do know coming back here was a mistake" Zack said as he opens Stefan's door and closes Stef's door Stef pulled a picture from an old journal with what looks to be an old picture of Elena. There was writing under the picture said Katherine 1864 the next day I stayed at the Salvatore house the went by fast, I changed into red tank top, black jeans, red blouse, blue necklace ,black knee high boots for back to the falls met up with Stef at the party.

I had a drink in hands talked to people later in the night Stef sees me "okay Letti I'll finish this for you "Stef said while grabbed my drink and finished it as Elena and Jer bought Vick's body "let's take you home "Stef Said, broading house and Letti went Stef's room soon a enough Stef walked in also does a guy standing on the balcony was Day and he charged at Stef they were outside when I fell asleep,

Damon p.o.v

Saw Cha Cha but Stefan charged at me we went outside.

Letti's p.o.v

I woke up and grabbed my phone went to the room I'm staying until I can go, which is near Day's room, put my phone on the charger, put thank top and Jeans on and went on the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Elena Finds out

Chapter 3

Elena finds out

It's been like a mouth when i finally return to school when i got to school care hugged me " oh and if you want a Party"Care asked, "no"i said, "the sexy studs wash is tomorrow"Caroline said,the school went by fast went to the Grill saw Matt and Elena talking then Bri came up "go to hell"Bri said,"not yet"I said. Stef came in as he talked to Elena he comes by me and we leave.

"Hey came help me with Damon"Stef asked, "we all know i can't help because of my feelings but I'll try"i said

as we got to the boarding house and see Zack dead "i actually liked Zack"i said, then Stef buried Zack and we grabbed stakes and opened the door "what are you"Elena said, "you know"Stef said, "no i don't"Elena said, "yes you do or you wouldn't be here"I said, "it's not possible it can't be"Elena said, "everything you know...and every belief that you have is about to you ready for that"Stef said, "what are you"Elena said, "we're vampires" Stef said, "shouldn't have came" Elena said, " "Elena said,Elena tried to run but Stef appeared in front of her," how did you do that"Elena said.

"Please don't be afraid of us"I said,"i don't be aGurUfraid of us"Stef said, "i don't care if you are of me"I said, as i went back inside but heard them still "Let me go"Elena said,and Elena drove off and Stef went after her as i went to find Day and found him at a cemetery "Day"i whispered, as i came up to him as he started pouring alcohol bodies and start burning calls Stef then Day goes to pour alcohol but she wakes up "you just don't wanna die do you"Damon said, as i finally went home.

Got ready for the day i got some boxes and started packing Avril's stuff was about done with her cloths when i got text "hey where have you been and have you heard from Vicki"Jer texted "around and not recently"I texted back, as continhue pack her things as the day went by i went outside met up with Day and Stef and i ran in front of Stef and got s "that hurt like a Bitch "i said as i lay there as Day bite Lorgan and takes the bullet out of me stomach i got up and hugged Day.

I went with Stef to the Gilbert house were in front of Elena" you're bleeding"Elena said, "no,it's okay it's okay,she's fine"I said, "i couldn't stop i tried" Stef said, "Vicki's a vampire"i said, "what you been doing"Jer asked giving me a hug, "packing up Avril's things it's hard to do" i said,as Jer let go and went back in.

"I gave you today just like you asked,and i understand that you would that you would never do anything to hurt me,and i promise i will keep your secret but..i can't be with you,Stefan. I'm

sorry i-i just can't and Elena went inside and we walk off.


End file.
